How Marley Rose and Justin Timberlake Brought Klaine Together
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Marley expected many things when she entered the glee club. Bright sparkly outfits or a lot of glitter. She didn't expect this though. Airhead!Kurt and Obvious!Blaine. Part of the Ditzy 'verse.


**Title: How Marley Rose and Justin Timberlake Brought Klaine Together**

**Author: SergeantGullible12**

**Rating: T **

**Characters/Pairings: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Marley Rose. **

**Word count: 1113 **

**Summary: Marley expected many things when she entered the glee club. Bright sparkly outfits or a lot of glitter. She didn't expect this though. Airhead!Kurt and Obvious!Blaine. **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Kissing etc. **

**Disclaimer- I am by no means associated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy or anything from the Glee world. I make no profit from writing this, it's just for my creepy leisure.**

**A/N- Howdy! I started writing this 2 weeks ago or something and finally it's done! I love the idea of Kurt being, well, stupid so yeah I wrote this. I hope you enjoy! x**

**XxXxX**

The New Directions piled into the choir room, chatting and shouting loudly so absolutely nobody knew what each other were saying. Artie had to quickly swerve to not knock over Brittany and Kurt who were dancing like crazy people. Sam took Brittany's hand after a while and he started talking about his new theory about aliens.

Kurt sat himself next to Blaine, who leaned over to press his lips to Kurt's ear, whispering and nipping the space. Kurt grinned, whispering a "Hello" before he kissed Blaine eagerly, licking into his mouth and clutching his back.

XxXxX

Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman stood at the door way frozen in fear. The both looked around the room, soaking in the view of super peppy and/or horny teenagers.

They were both running a bit late, about a few minutes or so, but the teacher wasn't there yet so it obviously didn't matter.

Jake sighed and crossed the room to sit next to a blonde guy with a gigantic mouth who was attempting to impersonate Johnny Depp. The blonde guy continued his acting, using Jake as a prop by slinging an arm around him and drawling about the Kraken.

Marley was scanning the room when something caught her attention. Two guys were, um, kissing rather intensely right in the middle of the room, the black haired one making loud noises and gripping the other's hips.

Marley shuffled over to an angry looking Asian girl who was glaring at the scene.

"Are those two dating?" Marley asked, feeling a bit stupid because they were obviously dating-

"No. You will soon learn that Kurt Hummel is as thick as a brick and doesn't get why Blaine is constantly singing mildly innapropriate songs to him, sending him rather steamy texts and doing that," the girl pointed at the boys, "All the time."

"Oh okay," Marley slowly said, "And you're angry because…"

"BECAUSE I DESERVE BLAINE," she yelled and stormed off into the corner of the room.

Marley was beyond confused and still standing in the middle of the room. She spotted the only vacant chair and quickly sat down. Of course it was next to the boys.

She was seated next to the flamboyantly dressed one who was gasping and clutching at the other's back.

Marley did her best to ignore the moans and groans, she really did. She tried talking to someone else but nobody would listen. She plugged in her mp3 Player but they were being so loud that she couldn't hear Ellie Goulding at all. She nearly cried with happiness when Mr Schuester entered the room and the boys split apart.

Mr Schue introduced Jake and Marley then started talking about Sectionals, songlists and his life problems.

It was only a minute into the meeting when the boy seated next to her realised she was sitting there and leant over.

"Hey who are you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm Marley, Mr Schue literally just said that like two minutes ago," she replied, eyes wide as the boy just slightly cocked his head to the side.

"I didn't hear because Blaine was talking about my cock," he stated simply, causing Marley to splutter and cough. Her poor virgin ears will never be the same again.

"Well,okay. Are you Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Marley asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kurt asked and his eyes were so wide they were like two coins.

"Uh, someone told me," Marley mumbled.

Suddenly a pair of arms slides around Kurt's waist and he giggled. The other boy, Blaine, began whispering things into Kurt's ear; Marley hearing words like "Fuck" and "Ass" and "Rope" and "Chocolate." Yup her ears were dead now.

"Blaaaiiinne not now, I'm talking to Bob," Kurt giggled as he slapped Blaine's hand which was hovering around his dick.

"Actually my name is Mar-"

"So Mar, how old are you? Are you,like, twelve? Oh no you're fourteen!" Kurt guessed excitedly.

"Actually I'm sixteen," Marley said. Wow this guy is dense.

"So you're a senior? I'm a senior too! I was a senior last year too but me and Brittany were held back because we, um, we..." Kurt trailed off, looking into space for the rest of his sentence.

"He didn't do good on the tests. But you're going to rock this time, aren't you Kurt!" Blaine finished off, smiling as he entwined his hand with Kurt's, kissing his cheek.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to be awesome!" Kurt replied happily, "Now I've got Blaine so I won't forget where the classrooms are!"

Marley smiled but then Mr Schue told everybody to be quiet because he had been trying to teach for fifteen minutes.

Ten minutes later Blaine raised his hand but stood up without Mr Schue saying anything.

"I'm going to sing a song for Kurt," he said and then looked down at Kurt, "Listen to every word okay?"

"Okay," Kurt smiled and sat back as Blaine threw sheets of music at the band members. Artie rolled up and joined him.

The music started and Marley's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she heard the lyrics;

" I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think your special whats behind your back

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," Blaine sang, doing hip-hop hand gestures whilst Artie rapped back up.

It was the next part that made Marley's eyes gigantic, Mr Schue shake his head at Brad and Kurt to fan himself.

"Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way," Blaine sang it while doing really inappropriate and suggestive dances, winking at Kurt when he sang about being his slave or something

Mr Schue yelled "Stop!" so the music ended abruptly.

"Um Blaine I don't think that song is very appropriate for school," Mr Schue said awkwardly.

"You always say to sing about our feelings so I did," Blaine muttered but returned to his seat.

As soon as he sat down Marley witnessed Kurt practically launch himself into Blaine's lap, kissing him ferociously whilst whispering "God yes now fuck me shit I love you,". The last three words that Kurt gasped out made Blaine grin before he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, pausing him.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course I will, dummy!" Kurt giggled and kiss Blaine once more before turning back around to the class. Mr Schue was discussing his relationship with Miss Pilsbury and had been for five minutes, Marley noted.

She smiled at the boys, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.


End file.
